Angel y Demonio
by Dark Misao 1
Summary: La siguiente historia se la dedico a Alma Gamez/ Soulphantom y a *IrisAlly* espero les guste mucho y disculpen la demora 3


"Eren es un ángel… un perfecto e inocente ángel, pero no siempre fue así" pensaba mientras pasaba los dedos entre los cabellos ajenos -. Cuántas veces hemos tenido que morir y revivir destinados a una pelea sin sentido y ahora todo se invierte.- susurraba al levantarse mostrando su desnuda figura dando suaves pasos entre el suelo casi inaudibles llegando hasta la ventana, subió el brazo recostándose a esta observando el día paso esto?, en que momento olvide quien soy y le di la espalda al mundo?.- escucho un ruido y volteo observando la figura del azabache entre las sabanas…

"un ángel eso es el… pero no siempre fue asi"

-Hace 1 Siglo -

Vivía ajeno a lo que era y lo que sería… un simple niño en un mundo perfecto eso pensaba siempre que despertaba y dormía, desde que nací estaba en la "Academia" allí teníamos que vivir para aquellos que aún no son asignados a ser ángel o demonio, si suena estúpido pero no todos eran ángeles y no todos demonios son selecciones perfectas en momentos perfectos; aquel sitio no estaba mal pero yo tampoco era muy anímico en demostrar mis expresiones era una pérdida de tiempo, pero todo cambio cuando le conocí, frente a mi puerta estaba el mocoso de cabello azabache y grandes ojos, a su lado una señora no los conocía a pesar de estar siempre caminando entre la academia nunca los había visto -. Hola.- desvié la mirada a la mujer que traía al menor -. Me dijeron que él podía quedarse en tu habitación.- delinee la figura era hermosa, el cabello largo castaño, la mirada tan expresiva y las alas era un ángel -. Por qué.- replique no me gustaba compartir habitación -. Acaba de llegar.- respondo y yo desvié la mirada al pequeño; estaba sucio, demacrado y claro confundido, chasquee la lengua muy inconforme y le deje pasar -. Cuánto?.- pregunte a la mujer -. No lo sé, solo cuídalo.- respondió mientras expandía sus alas y desaparecía entre el aire, cerré la puerta suspirando y volteando a verle.

Observaba al azabache jugaba con sus dedos entre la sucia y desgarrada ropa que llevaba dejando caer unas lágrimas -. Cómo fue?.- pregunte con total desagrado, en estos momentos el deseaba tomarlo y lanzarlo al baño, -. No…. Recuerdo.- respondió entre lágrimas de cierto modo me sentía mal por el , báñate.- le arroja una toalla al menor mientras seguía a la habitación era muy molesto antes estaba solo y feliz ahora estaba acompañado solo pensaba que todo se volvería una molestia… los días pasaron extrañamente el mocoso aprendía rápido ya limpiaba, cocinaba y lo llevaba conmigo por la academia, muchas veces me preguntaban por qué y yo no respondía; -. Rivaille….Rivaille.- voltea al escuchar la voz de petra -. Si?.- como era de esperarse respondí neutral -. Eren…. Eren está en problemas.- respondía agotada por correr y me alerte un poco -. Donde.- pregunte -. En el gimnasio.- apenas dijo dónde estaba corrí lo más rápido que podía ese mocoso podía estar en problemas y simplemente aún no estaba en edad de entrenar, corría entre los pasillos, pasando los jardines hasta el gimnasio y allí estaba era Berloth y bajo su pie el cuerpo herido del pequeño -. Oi que crees que haces.- el hombre volteo observando y sonriendo -. Que no es obvio el quería usar el gimnasio pero yo no quería y gane.- respondía soberbio, mis orbes bajaron a la figura que yacía en el suelo, herido e inconsciente -. Damelo.- pronuncie con autoridad -. Hum de acuerdo aquí tienes.- respondió con una sonrisa casi sádica y sabía que haría -. Piensa rápido.- volvió a decir pateando el cuerpo del menor el cual atrape cayendo al suelo con el -. Eren.- apenas pronuncie antes de verlo toser sangre. Por esa noche no ocurrió nada mas solo lo lleve a la enfermería mientras la noche llegaba no pensaba que el tomaría venganza… me aferre a un pensamiento de inocencia y sobretodo de olvido.

Paso el tiempo conforme "crecíamos" nos volvimos más fuertes y agiles nunca me había agradado más el tener un compañero de practica que Eren y solo lo quería a él era el único que a mi parecer era digno de serlo -. Heichou, ya es hora.- decía el azabache mientras tomaba una toalla para ir al gimnacio -. Tan pronto? Acaso solo esperas la hora?.- replique un poco divertido caminando detrás de el -. Podría decirse.- ambos reímos mientras caminábamos, los entrenamientos no eran fáciles conforme avanzaban eran más fuertes pero éramos tan buenos ambos que pronto subimos de nivel hasta estar literalmente a la altura de berloth, para ese entonces Eren ya tenía 18 y yo 20 no había mucha diferencia de edad pero si estatura…. -. Bien mocoso es hora de patearte un poco.- bromeaba con el azabache a pesar de mi rostro serio con él podía mostrar un poco de "emoción" mientras colocaba las vendas en mis manos -. Ja hoy me toca a mí.- respondió divertido.

Nota. Los combates seran descritos en 3ra persona para un mejor manejo de los personajes.

- Combate de entrenamiento -

Estaban solos en aquella área de combate, se guardó silencio, las risas se habían ido de todo lo que hacían el combate era muy enserio, podía sentirse la respiración de ambos, unos minutos pasaron y al fin Eren decidió dar el primer paso acercándose a Levi a mitad de camino lanzaba una patada giratoria la cual levi bloqueo levantando su brazo izquierdo, apenas el azabache cayó al suelo el pelinegro lanzo un gancho con la derecha pero eren logro esquivarlo en el último bajando y girando con la pierna extendida, levi rápidamente se arqueo haciendo un puente con su cuerpo y asi retrocediendo en un perfecto giro volviendo a quedar en pose de combate… está mal, para un mocoso.- pronuncio al azabache -. O un viejo.- respondió eren sonriendo levemente.

Levi se sorprendió y esta vez él era el atacante comenzó con movimiento de pelea dando varios ganchos, pero eran movimientos predecibles por eren quien los esquivaba y en un punto devolvió el golpe encontrándose con el del ajeno escuchándose un fuerte estruendo, ambos rieron y siguieron ahora era una combinación perfecta entre patadas, giros y puños ero era casi interminable, el sudor bañaba los cuerpos ajenos era hipnotizan-te ese momento, por un descuido eren avía dejando la guardia descubierta y levi aprovecho al máximo eso encestando una fuerte patada en las costillas estampando a eren contra el suelo -. Hag.- se quejó pero se levantó y volvió a atacar lanzando un rodillazo al estómago ajeno sacándole el aire y se separó muy adolorido y cansado, el peli negro estaba por igual.

Eren observo por un momento a Levi y corrió hacia el ya en el último movimiento, pero al tenerlo cerca le tomo de los hombros dejándose caer al suelo y le impulso con la pierna haciéndolo literalmente volar cayendo al suelo, antes que pudiera levantarse levi corrió y le tomo de los hombros para que supiera que había ganado esa era las regla so al menos las que ellos pusieron.

- Fin Combate de Entrenamiento -

-. Oi estas bien?.- respiraba un poco agitado sobre eren -. S…si.- respondía cansado en el suelo -. Qué bien.- susurre mientras retiraba las manos de los hombros ajenos para que se sentara comenzando a quitar las vendas como de costumbre -. Heichou siempre gana.- sonríe bajando la cabeza un poco frustrado -. Hum… Eren.- le susurra tomándole la nuca y atrayéndolo posando mis labios en los ajenos, era la primera vez que hacia eso ni en vida pude besar a alguien y ahora lo hacía con el azabache, le observaba a los ojos sin despegar el beso por nada del mundo y al poco tiempo este respondió; los labios de ambos se movían en torno a las lenguas las cuales hacían una pequeña danza pero me separe antes que fuera muy tarde -. He…. Heichou.- susurro muy avergonzado cubriéndose un momento parte del rostro -. Vamos ya terminamos.- no dije más nada solo me levante y camine a las duchas, como era posible esa reacción, con la persona que conocía desde pequeños no podía ser amor… quizás era una idiotes habían muchas chicas estaba Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, Crista, Petra pero ninguna le había hecho querer besarle como eren.

Llego a su habitación suspirando muy frustrado y tocando sus labios recordando el beso con el azabache, tome un baño necesitaba borrar todo y calmarse pero era imposible, al salir del baño se topó con el ajeno ladeando el rostro -. No pasó nada olvídalo.- susurre mientras caminaba a la habitación -. Pero Heichou, no puedo.- respondió acercándose -. No me pida eso.- volvió a susurrar mientras sus ojos demostraban tristeza -. Mocoso.- susurre atrayéndole nuevamente besándolo y este respondió de inmediato y ambos lo disfrutábamos pero volví a separarlo -. Nadie puede saberlo, ahora ve a ducharte y a dormir apestas.- replique entrando a la habitación y cerrando llevando la mano a los labios avergonzado "Sera Amor" pensé mientras caminaba a mi cama y caía dormido por el cansancio.


End file.
